sleet and rain kept you away
by Patricia Duckwell
Summary: 1X2 Heero has been good too long and Duo has become very worried will he come home safely? find out when you read it. : it came to my attention that i had some problems with the story so i made some corrections


Sleet And Rain Kept You Away 

I sit in my cold dark room alone in the middle of my bed. I look at the clock again 30 minutes from when I last look. When will you call me? You have been gone too long. Are you frozen? Are you dead from battle? Your always prompt you're the perfect solider. So where are you now? I take a deep breath, and I grab my braid and play with the end of it the way you always did. All I hear is the ping of the sleet and rain on my window and with every fall of the sleet the ping gets louder. I try to think of better days when I was warm and safe in the arms of Heero Yuy I wrap my arms around my self, but it's just not the same. The ping gets louder and louder. I cover my ears so not to hear it. That darn ping it just gets louder and louder. I lay on my side with the ping growing in my ears and pinch my hands closer. Ping, Ping, Ping. The rain and sleet mocks my pain with every drop laughing at me and saying "HA, we took him away from you." I curl in to a ball in the middle of the bed while soft tears trickled down my cheek. An hour or two to be late is understood but it's been 5 hours since when Heero was suppose to return it's not like him at all he would have called by now for sure. Ping, Ping, Ping. I started to cry harder and harder. Why didn't he let me go along and help him this time? 

I sat up wipe some of the tear away from my eyes just enough to see the clock again. Another hour would be added to those 5 hours to turn it into 6 hours with not even a call from him. Ping, Ping, Ping. "I hear you already" I yell at my window hopping that the rain and sleet would stop just because I yell at it so childishly like a small child sitting on the widow sill singing rain, rain go away come again another day so they could go out and play. Thinking that the rain would automatically stop because I say so what a fool I am. 

I lay back down in to my curl up fetal position on the bed but this time I clutch the phone to my chest and I slowly cry while the rain and sleet ring in my ear every last drop. Ping, Ping, Ping. Slowly and surely I cry myself to sleep but the ping never leave my ears even while I'm dreaming I can still hear it loud and clear in a haunting way. Ping, Ping, Ping.

It's warm very warm why? I opened my eyes slowly and then closed them again. I pulled the covers closer to me and smiled and nuzzled my pillow. I took a deep breath 'hmmmm what a sweet scent of roses.' I thought then it hit me the covers and scent of roses. I shot up out of bed looked at my nightstand to find a dozen roses in a vase of water. I leaned over and smelled them. They smelled so good. I looked around the room looking for the one person who could have put them there. Only to finally realize that he laying right next to me looking right at me with those warm blue eyes. He smiled at me and said, "good morning Duo." I smiled such a big smile and fell into his arms and he smiled he laid down and I laid on his chest. "Where were you?" I asked. "The rain and sleet made it impossible for me to drive home so I waited up all night fore the rain and sleet to stop once it did I jumped in the car and drove all night then I thought you'd be so worried that I should buy you flowers to try to make it up to you with." I sat up and looked into those blue eyes and smiled and kissed him. "You didn't have to do that all I wanted was you to be safe in my arms." I laid back down on his chest. "Don't ever leave me." I said. "Never, never again I promise" he said as he played with Duo's bangs and smiled "Never" he said again. I nuzzled him as we slowly fell a sleep in each other's arms. I never felt so peaceful as I did when I was in Heero's arms it was so much easier to sleep that morning even though I had slept almost all night. I hoped Heero felt the same way and something tells me that I think he did. 


End file.
